


The Meloncholy of Rell

by thebosscamacho



Series: Warframe Origins [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, Possible backstory, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebosscamacho/pseuds/thebosscamacho
Summary: The Tenno known as Rell would be lost to history. Just what led up to that?





	1. Calm

“Rell, I’m home.” Momma called.

I got up from my chair and went downstairs to greet her. “Hi Momma.”

“I have something important to tell you.” Momma continued.

“What’s that?”

“Come with me and I’ll tell you.” Momma led me to the living room and we sat down. “I was told we were chosen to go to the Tau solar system to start a new Orokin colony there.”

“Mmm, okay Momma. When do we leave?”

“A week from now. I’ll have to get us ready to go.” Momma replied.

The week passed quickly. Soon the day came for us to leave. The Orokin send a transporter to take us to the ship that would take us to the Tau system. Momma gave the people some papers and we got on board. A lady guided us to our room and we settled down.

“Okay Rell, time for the cards” Momma announced as she sat down at a table. I followed suit. She pulled out the deck of special cards made to help me with my condition and laid down one in front of me.

“Mmm...shy?” I asked.

“No, try again.” Momma replied. She put a new card in front of me. “This one?”

I looked at it. “Sad.” I replied.

“Very good.” Momma said. She put another card in front of me. “And this one?”

“Embarrased.”

“Good Rell.” Momma laid another car down. “And how about this one?”

I didn’t answer. Momma had turned her head away and stopped paying attention. “Momma.”

“Yes Rell…?” She didn't even look at me.

“Momma!”

“Go ahead Rell.” Momma replied, turning to face me again and laying down a card. She seemed, wrong somehow. Had she forgotten where she is again?

“We’re in a ship.”

“Yes?”

“Impossible speed, beyond the Brankle Gap constant.”

“Uh, I think so,...your better with that stuff. Momma replied, she looked...weird. She tapped the card.

“Nervous.” Momma nodded and laid down another one. The face was similar to Momma’s. Wait, I think this one means “Confused.”

Momma nodded again and laid down another card. “But it’s amazing isn’t it?” she asked. I didn’t replied at first. The Orokin could build a ship that can go faster than the speed of light. And yet, there is no cure for me.

“So, why don’t they fix me?” I asked.

“Rell, you know why.” Momma replied. Laying another card down.

“Mmm...Grumpy.” Momma nodded. “Rell. Why?"

“Mmm...because I’m not broken.”

Momma smiled. “That’s right. Different, so I love you even more.” She laid down the last card. I can always recognize this one.

“Happy.”

“Yes Rell. You make me so happy.” Momma gathered the cards. I yawned.

“Mmm. I feel…”

Momma laid down three cards in front of me. “Go on Rell, which one?” she asked.

I pointed to one of the cards. “This one, Momma. I feel...tired.”

“Good Rell, your learning. Well? Why don’t you have a little rest then?” Momma said, picking up the cards and putting away the deck.

“Okay. Okay, Momma.” I walked to my bed and laid down.


	2. Panic

Life in the Zariman was a lot like life back home. Even here, the other kids thought I was weird. It wasn't long before I was being bullied again, and Momma had to come to defend one time.

One day after class, someone tripped me and I fell over. The kids laughed at me. Fortunately, Momma was there.

"How dare you laugh at him! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" she commanded. The laughing stopped and the other kids looked away. "Don't look away. Look at him. He's not invisible!" The kids did as she said and looked at me. "Now apologize!"

They all said sorry in unison and quickly left. But Momma isn't always there, and the bullying continued. But this time was different. During class, the teacher asked a hard math question, and I was the only one to answer correctly. When she had dismissed us, a big kid grabbed me and pushed me against an airlock.

"Hey weirdo, can you calculate how badly I'm going to hurt you?" he asked. By now, the whole class had gathered around us and where laughing.

"That's not funny!" a voice cried out among it all. Everyone turned to the source, a girl with blue hair with pink highlights.

The big boy laughed. "Why not? He's a freak, we've all seen it."

The girl smirked. "Then you'd better let him go if you don't want it rubbing on you."

The big kid panicked and dropped me. Now all the kids were laughing at him. He made an...angry...face and slunk away. The rest of the kids left after he did, and me and the girl where alone.

"Mmm. Thank you." I said to her.

"No problem." She came closer to me and held out her hand. "I'm Bossina, but you can call me Boss for short."

I knew she wanted to shake hands, but doing that was too much sometimes. "I'm sorry, touching is too much noise." She looked at me confused and lowered her hand. "Mmm. Still, nice to meet you, Boss."

I began to walk away, but Bossina called out. "Hey, you didn't tell me your name."

I turned to face her. "Rell."

"Nice meeting you, Rell." Bossina said. Just then a crew member walked past. "Sorry, I gotta go." Bossina began following the crew member.

I didn't know what she was doing, but I didn't care. I had to return to Momma. She was happy that I arrived when I did. "How was class, Rell?" she asked.

Just as I was about to answer, a voice came on over the loudspeaker. "Attention passengers, we will be arriving at Saturn and will be making the fold when we do, please return to your room and stay there until the jump has been completed, thank you."

I looked out the window in our room. Saturn was coming into view. Momma came behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "When we make the fold, the first stop for the ship is called the Outer gates, the edge of the Tau system." I told Momma.

"Very interesting." Momma replied. She sounded...wrong when she said it. The loudspeaker came on again.

Attention passengers, we have arrived at Saturn and will be making the fold momentarily. Please stay in you rooms until the jump has been completed."

There was a sudden jolt as the ship began the fold. Momma and I were knocked off our feet. The ship vibrated violently for a moment, then stopped. Momma and I got up. I looked over to her to see if she was okay. Momma didn't look it. Her eyes were wide open, and she was breathing heavily.

Just then, the loudspeaker came on again. "Attention passengers. The ship has suffered mechanical failure. Please remain in your rooms until it is repaired." Momma and I waited in silence. Momma began to look more and more wrong while we did. The loudspeaker can on one last time. "Attention passengers, the damage is worse than we thought, please leave your children in one of the designated play areas and report to the bridge for repair assignment."

I looked at  Momma. "Momma? You okay?" I asked.

Momma gathered the cards and my donda and pushed them in my hands. "Momma's...not...herself, Rell. I don't think...I think you should wait with the other kids, until they fix the ship." I was confused. "I love you but...you have to go!" Momma replied, dragging me outside. "Go!" she said louder, slamming the door shut. 

I was confused and...scared. Voices were crying out.

"There's no food left!"

"We're all going to die."

"Every man for himself."

I put the cards and donda in my suit pocket. The smell of smoke was everywhere. Blood shimmered where ever there was light.

"Hey!" a voice called out. It was Bossina. "Come on, we have to get to safety." she said, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from the door. 

"But, Momma!" I protested. It was all I could do among all the noise the contact was making.

"Momma's losing her marbles, now come on, before they find us!"

"Mmm. Before who finds us?"

"There!" a new voice cried out. I looked back to see adults with knifes and crude weapons. The looked even worse than Momma did.

"Them! That hunting party tore my mom apart! Now RUN!" Bossina cried.

We began running, the hunting party close behind us. Soon we came to a part in the ship where the path split in two. "Boss, what do we do!?" I asked.

Bossina looked back. "Go that way!" she cried, letting go of my arm and running the opposite direction.

The hunting party was getting closer now. I ran as fast as I could, but I soon reached a dead end. I hid behind so machinery and took out my donda. I needed to be calm to think clearly.

"R...R...Rell?" The voice sounded like Momma's, but it was wrong. "Rell, is that you? Don't be Afraid, it's Mama. Mama's here."

"Mmm. Mama?" I asked cautiously. 

"That's not your mother." a new voice said from the wall. It sounded like a man. I was...confused. "That's a mere animal. Let me teach me you how to hunt it."

The man in the wall showed me how to become invisible. Quickly, I slipped away from my hiding spot and behind Momma. Now I could get a good look. The man in wall was right, the being looked like Momma, but was too wrong to be Momma.

"Mmm. Not Mama anymore." The being turned to me. "Mmm. Something...else. Haven't figured it out yet..."

The being lunged at me, but I was ready for it. I shot a beam at it, just like the man in the wall taught me. But who was he really? How did he know I can do these things?

"Excellent kill." The man in the wall said, "You and all the others will serve me well."

"Real Mama trained me, how to handle it when it feels like too much. Mmm. How to keep turning?" I asked myself.

"Hey!" a girls voice cried out. I turned to face her. Other kids where running towards her. "You bent, man? What the hell are you doing down this far? Let's get to the-" She was interrupted by a loud boom. "Shit! They're onto us. Let's go!" 

"Mmm." I replied. I wonder what caused that explosion.

"What's wrong with you?" the girl asked. "Hey it's okay, I understand. You're going to be alright, but we gotta run, now!"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me away. The touch was overwhelming, but we kept going. Behind us, a boy had fallen and was about to get butchered by a wrong adult. I shot a beam to save him. Soon we reached a room at the end of the hall. Kids were waiting for us there. Just as we got the entrance, the big boy who had bullied me earlier pushed me down.

"He's not going in." the boy said.     

"What?!" the girl asked, she seemed..angry with the boy.     

"I remember him from classes. He's weird. Can't risk it." the boy continued.

The girl protested, but it all seemed to fall on deaf ears as she was dragged inside the room.

"Mmm. Touching is too much noise, anyway." I said to myself as I sat down and pulled out my donda. "I have something to do..." The donda hummed as it spun. "Mmm... someone to figure out." 


	3. Relief

"They think you're weird," the man in the wall said, "but soon they'll learn that they are just as much a freak as you are."

"Mmm. How is that?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Who are you?"

"I am your friend, Rell."

"Where are you?"

"Everywhere and nowhere."

"How old are you?"

"I'm as old as the stars themselves." I was getting nowhere with the man in the wall like this. "We'll have alot of time to get to know each other, Rell. For now, focus on your survival."

"Mmm. I take it you can teach me more then?"

"When the time is right, get someplace safe first."

I collected my donda, got up and began walking. The ship was full of wrong adults, it would be hard to find another safe place. I only reached the end of the hall when one attacked me. Just as I was about to shoot it, a beam shot through its stomach. The body collapsed to the ground. I looked to where the beam had come from. A group of kids ran towards the body.

"How was that for a kill?" one asked the others.

"No bad, but it would have been better if you went for the head." Another replied.

"What are doing?" I asked.

"We're hunting." one replied. "All the adults have become animals. We might as well kill them all before they get us first."

"Mmm. Is everyone hunting, then?" I asked.

"No, " replied another, "Some kids are hiding, and others have some adults locked away in kind of prison cell. Either way, we'll have control of the ship soon. Maybe even now."

 "Mmm. I'd better get to the cockpit then." I said. I walked past them.

"That guy's weird." I heard one of them say.

"Forget him, there should be prey over here." Another replied.

As I made my way to the cockpit, I ran into more child hunting parties, but they didn't bother with me. Soon, I arrived. I tried some of the controls, but they were unresponsive. 

"The ship has suffered heavy mechanical damage." The man in the wall told me, "Almost ever system is offline."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

The man in the wall laughed. "You're in the void, and in the void, I am the lidless, unblinking eye that sees everything."

"So you're a giant eye?" I asked.

"Don't get funny with me, Rell." the man in the wall said. "I'm your only hope of escaping the void."

"You can help us escape? How?"

"Watch." A huge hole opened up from out the window, big enough for the Zariman to fit through. "The universe you can from is on the other side."

I pressed the loudspeaker button. Thankfully, it worked. "Everyone, we're getting out of the void." I watched from the cockpit window as the ship silently slid into the portal and drifted through the other side. "Can we call for help now?"

"Go ahead and try." the man in the wall replied. I pressed the communication button, but I didn't work. "You send a signal that can be track to these coordinates, all you can do now is wait."

I pressed the loudspeaker button again. "Help is on the way everyone." I reported, then sat down.

We didn't have to wait long before I saw a small ship approach the Zariman. It seemed to dock at the ship's entrance. I crawled to the doorway and listened. I could hear footsteps echo throughout the ship.

"What the...there are children here!" a voice exclaimed. A moment of silence followed before a loud scream rang all throughout the ship.

"Kaleen!" another voice cried out. 

"I'm getting her to a hospital, you stay here with the kids!" the first voice yelled.

I could hear the small ship leave. Soon, another big one came.

"We've got this under control, you may leave, there is ship ready and waiting for you." An authoritative voice told the person left behind. I heard footstep walking away, soon followed by what sounded like a whole army of men. "Alright, gentlemen, gather the children and leave the ship for scrap."

Minutes later, I a dax soldier found me in the cockpit. He took me to the ship's entrance where the rest of the kids where waiting. We got aboard the ship the soldiers came in, and where place into holding cells. 

"Mmm. I wonder why they would put us on a military ship?" I asked myself.


	4. Hope

The ship soon arrived at a research facility. When we got off, we were immediately escorted to a quarantine cell. Not long afterwards, an archmedian walked into the cell.

"I'm sorry children, but something is wrong with all of you. We have to figure out what that is first."

Some of the kids started to object, but they just went ahead and experimented on us, hurting themselves in the process. Try as they might, they couldn't cure us. If anything good came out of that situation, I was reunited with Bossina.

"They're afraid of us." she told me, "I don't blame them. We're dangerous, and someone always gets hurt when working with us. I wish I can take their fear away."

Inevitably, I was studied. The archmedians where interested in me when they did, at first. When they found out I was...different, they immediately said I was unreliable. Soon afterwards, one of them came to see us.

"I'm sorry children, but we just can't figure out your condition. However, given how dangerous your condition is, we feel it would be best for you and everyone else that..."

"Davis!"

One of the other archmedians working with us walked up to Davis. "You have been reassigned to the infestation project, I'll be taking over from here."

"They are a danger to themselves and everyone in this facility. Just look at what their outburst did to you, Margulis."

"They couldn't help it."

"They need to die."

"Davis! Go!"

While Davis left the room, Margulis looked at notes in her arms, then at us.

"Which one of you is Rell?" she asked. I raised my hand. "Come with me." Margulis lead me to a separate room. "Sit down."

I sat down. "Mmm. What's happening?"

Margulis looked at me sadly. "They were going to execute all of you. I stepped in to save you."

"Why?"

"Because...your just kids. It isn't right to just kill a child for something that was out of their control. However, of all the children, you seem to have the most control over your "powers", as it were. How do you do it?"

I sighed. "Mmm. The man in the wall showed me how."

Margulis looked at me in a strange way. "Does the man in the wall know a way contain the power of you kids?"

"Mmm."

"Rell, do you have an answer?"

"She has no idea what this is going to cost her." The man in the wall laughed. 

"Can you help us?" I asked him.

"The outburst can be more manageable if they are less conscious." I told Margulis this, and she glanced at her notes thoughtfully. 

"Wait, yes, I think I can work with that. Thank you, Rell."

I was taken back to the cell and told the other kids what happened. Soon enough, Margulis can to see us again.

"I think I have a solution." She told us, "But I need some more information before I implement it." Margulis was always kinder to us than the other archmedians, but now, all of us came to see her as a mother figure. She even played the emotion card game with me while she worked with us. Soon enough, she was ready. She brought white metal boxes in with her.

"I call it transference therapy." she said. "All of you have told me about the voices in your heads and expressed general concern for the outburst. When your in these transference chambers, you'll be put in a dream, as it were. You'll be in a relaxed state, helping you control your outbursts and stop the voices."

"We have to stay in those?" a kid asked.

"Just until I find a way for you to be able to go out into the world." Margulis replied.

The boxes where stacked one on top of another, making it look like the our cell had shelves. Each box then opened like a drawer, and Margulis told us to get in one. True to her word, I  got...sleepy, I think the word is, and began dreaming. I was surrounded by a blue void.

"Soon." the man in the wall said.

"You've been talking to the rest of them?" I asked.

"They aren't as receptive as you are." he replied. "They never reply, but that changes today.

"Mmm. How?"

"Wait until they let you out."

Before I could ask, I hear a hiss, and my chamber opens, waking me up. I looked around the room, two men where in our cell, and what I could only describe as some kind of beast stood in the doorway, looking itself over. The other begin awakening as well.

"What do you mean "big fat promotions", Davis?" one of the men asks.

Davis turned to face the first man. "These kids, can control them."

The first man looked at Davis confused at first, then it seemed to dawn on him. "Your right, if they can control the beasts..."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Margulis demanded from the door.

The beast turned to face her. "Margulis, what happened to me?" it asked. I noticed it sounded like Bossina.

Margulis was surprised by this as well. "Let me see, Boss." The beast moved out of the way, and Margulis walked over to a chamber, which she opened, revealing Bossina inside. Bossina woke up and looked around, turning to the beast. "Are you alright, Boss?" she asked.

Bossina didn't reply, she kept staring at the monster in the room, somehow still as a statue now. "Why do you call it transference therapy?" she asked Margulis.

"Because when you are in your chambers, you're consciousness is transferred into a blackbox within the chamber, allowing you to act freely. Give you the space and time you need."

 "But that limits them to what is essential a fantasy." Davis put in. Margulis turned to him. "Margulis, they can used these infested bodies for a new lease on life. The infestation can handle they power they generate, and will give them some new ones as well."

Margulis looked around at all of us, and sighed. "Get me the leading expert on the infestation."


	5. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note. Non-prime warframe, weapons and sentinal aren't a thing yet, so eveything mentioned is a prime.

The expert came sooner than expected. When she arrived at our cell, Margulis was there to greet her.

"You don't know how much of an honor it is to work with you, Margulis." The expert said, "I've looked up to you since childhood."

"Oh, I'm nothing special." Margulis replied...shyly? No, I think...bashfully. "Anyway, you are?"

"Silvanna, and not to me you're not. So, why do you need my help?"

"Bring it in." Margulis ordered.

Another infested body walked into the room, controlled by another kid. Unlike the one Bossina took control of, this one was wearing white and gray armor with gold trimmings, most notably the key shaped decoration on the front of its helmet.

"What is that?" Silvanna asked.

"As of now, it's called a warframe." Margulis replied. "It's actually a body made of infested tissue wearing that armor. Others like it have been created already. We call this one Excalibur."

"So, you tried to make soldiers out of the infestation? Is that why you called for me? Let me make myself clear, I'm NOT going to partake in a war project."

"You won't. I intended to use these warframes to give these poor children a new lease on life."

Silvanna looked confused. "Why could these kids...?" Before she could say another word, one of the other kids had an outburst. "Woah!"

"These kids will channel that power into these warframes during the transference therapy." Margulis explained. "I called for you to observe any side effects this method may induce on them."

Silvanna nodded. "Alright Margulis, I'll see what I can do."

Silvanna worked closely with Margulis during our transference therapy. She would ask us questions while we used the warframes. Soon, she concluded that the infestation had no effect on us, and soon began making new warframes. At the same time, the Orokin had the Dax soliders train in us in the ways of old low teach weapons. For self defense purposes, they said. Soon, ever kid had a warframe. 

"Children." Margulis said on day. "I have something to take care off, so I'll be off to Lua for a while. Silvanna is in charge."

Everyone voiced their understanding and Margulis left. 

Sometime afterwards, one of the Executors walked into our cell. "Hello, Tenno."

Silvanna walked over to him. "Executor Tuvul, what are you doing here? And what is a Tenno?"

" _They_ are Tenno." Tuvul replied, "Considering they freaks of nature now, it seems fitting to name that species after that ill-fated ship." He took a golden tablet from his Sectarus. "I need a cell of four for a special mission, see what they can do with those warframes."

"What kind of mission?" Boss asked.

Tuvul turned to face her. "Margulis must have shielded you from current events."  he replied. "We are currently facing a crisis thanks to the Infestation."

All the Tenno seemed...sad?,confused?...by this.

"It's true." Silvanna explain. "The Orokin are currently facing an ordeal known as they Great Plague. Margulis told me about it. When trying to deal with the Sentients, she and the other archmedians tried to use an ancient virus know as technocyte to create artificial soldier. The idea was to use a hive mind against the sentients to overwhelm them. After all, how can you stop that which doesn't have a head to cut off? Unfortunately for the Orokin, this backfired."

"You will be assisting in trying to bring the infested under control. Now, any volunteers?" Tuvul asked.

It was silent for a moment before one Tenno spoke up. "Heck, what do I have to loose?" An Ember warframe stepped forward. I couldn't help but notice she sounded like the girl who tried to bring me into the safe room back on the Zariman.

"Me too." Another said as his Nyx joined the Ember.

I was surprised when Bossina volunteered as well. I decided to do so as well.

"Very well, come with me Tenno." Tuvul said shortly.  He lead us towards a dropship. We got on board and soon took off. I moved my Harrow warframe towards a window. Outside, I could see Mars shrinking.

"I don't like it." The first Tenno said from her Ember. "Margulis doesn't know about this."

"Well Amber, it's not like we're in any actual danger." Replied the Nyx Tenno.

Amber turned her head away. "Maybe, but it's still a strange request of us."

Bossina stepped towards them with her Rhino. "Azarak is right. Whatever this mission is, we are more than capable. After all, the dax soldiers trained us, we can take care of ourselves."

Azarak turned his Nyx's head to face Boss. "Exactly. We got this."

Soon, the ship landed on Jupiter on a Corpus building. The four of us got off and drew our weapons. Executor Tuvul's face came on over our communication lines. "Alright Tenno, your targets are a few yards to your north. If it's not part of the Orokin empire, kill it."

Azarak stepped forward and loaded his Burston. "Let get going."

We ventured forward. We didn't get to far before a strange four legged mass charged towards us. Azarak wasted no time as he shot at it.

"Was...was that it?" Amber asked. A strange cry rang out and a whole herd of the things came towards us, screaming that same cry. The others readied their weapons and opened fire. The crying and gunshot were to much for me, however. The noise was overwhelming, so much that I dropped my Scourge and held my head with my hands.

"Rell? You alright?" I could hear Bossina ask. I didn't reply, the noise was too much. "Guys! Hurry up! Rell isn't felling well!"

The noise continued for a while until there were no more scream or gunshots. Finally I got up. "Mmm. Quiet at last."

"You alright?" Amber asked.

"Mmm. Yeah." I replied.

"Let's get back to Mars." Bossina said.

She helped me back to the dropship and soon returned to Mars. Tuvul didn't seem to happy when we got back to our cell. He walked up to me.

"What is your problem, Tenno?" he asked...he asked...angrily.

"Mmm. Too much noise." I replied.

"What do you mean "too much noise" Tenno?"

"I'm afraid that's none of your business, Executor." a new voice replied. Everyone turned to face Margulis. "Silvanna sent me a live feed of your little experiment. Let me make myself clear. You  **will not** be using my children as you army."

Tuvul walked up to her. " _Your_ children, Margulis."

"Yes, my children."

"This is in the interest of the entire empire."

"I don't care. You have the dax, you don't need child soldiers."

Tuvul's face twisted into a scowl. "You dare talk down to an executor."

"I'd talk down to those seven idiots if came down from their ivory tower if they tried the same stunt you just did."

Tuvul smiled in an...evil...way. "Well then, I'm sure our emperors would be happy to hear that." he turn to his sectarus. "I want that defect executed."

"It shall be done." the sectarus replied.

"I'd like to see you try." Margulis said.

Tuvul turned to her. "You just watch me. We're leaving now."

Both Tuvul and his sectarus then left our cell. Margulis walked over to my transference chamber and opened it. "Rell? Are you okay?"

I looked up at her. "M...M...Momma." 

Momma wrapped her arms around me. "It's okay, Rell. Momma wouldn't let them hurt you."

"But what can you do Margulis?" Silvanna asked. "That order can and will be carried out if an executor made it."

"I have a plan, but I need you help with it." Momma replied.

Silvanna sighed. "Alright Margulis, what do you need."

* * *

 Momma had some small devices in her hand. "Stay still, I need to put these on your face."

"Mmm. What are they?" I asked.

"Somatics. They do the same thing as your chamber, but without making you sleep. You'll need them to use your warframe without the chamber."

"Time to teach you something new." the man in the wall said. He showed me it.

"Mmm. I won't need them."

Momma looked...confused. "What do you mean?" I stepped towards my Harrow warframe and transfered in. Both Momma and Silvanna looked at me shocked for a while before Momma spoke up again. "Let's get going." she said shortly.

The three of us got into a small ship. "We only have a 30 minute window before anyone finds out." Silvanna told us.

"That's fine. We'll be gone by then." Momma replied. Silvanna started the ship and took off. Again, I watched as Mars shrunk as we flew away. Silvanna flew the ship towards Earth, landing it in the middle of jungle. Momma told me to get off, and that they had to leave me here. "I'm sorry, Rell." Momma said sadly, "But this is what's best for you."

Momma turned away and looked at Silvanna. "Let's go." The ship look off again. leaving me alone.

"She abandoned you." the man in the wall said. "Cast you out, just like the others did on the Zariman."

"Mmm. The Orokin were going to execute me." I replied.

"Like that executor had the stomach to go through with it." The man in the wall snorted. "Right now, you have to survive."

I took up my Knell and began walking in a random direction.


	6. Fury

The jungle was relatively quiet as I walked. Still, I stayed alert. There could be more noise soon, and I had to find a safe place to hide in case it gets to be to much.

"Come on, Rell. Are you really going to let all that training go to waste?" the man in the wall asked. 

I didn't answer him. It was his fault that the other kids will be the Orokin's army, all because of the powers he had given us. 

"Halt!" a voice suddenly called out. I stopped in my tracks as I was surrounded by people emerging from the foliage, bows and crossbows armed and pointed at me. The most notable thing about them were their outfits, black and red leather bodysuits. "Who are you?"

I didn't reply, instead I pointed my Knell at them. 

"Put your weapons down." a woman's voice order.

The others lowered their weapons as she came forward. The woman not only wore a the same red and black leather bodysuit, but also a red veil that made her face impossible to see.

 "Dark priest, your arrival has been foretold." she began, "Bequeath onto us your teachings."

 "Mmm. I don't have any teachings for you." I replied.

The woman paused for a moment. "Forgive me, I mistook you for your vessel. Please child, tell us your name."

My vessel? Does she mean my warframe? Why did she mistake me for Harrow? "Mmm. Rell."

"Rell, fate has brought you to us. You need our help." 

"Who are you? How can you help me?"

The woman bowed her head. "I am Pallas, a spiritual medium. I can see into your mind, Rell. You wish to understand someone better. We have the means to help you with that."

Can these people really help me with the man in the wall? "Very well, lead the way."

The people took me to their camp. They told of  about their ultimate goal, to purge the entire origin system of the corruption the Orokin had wrought upon it. In turn,I told them about the man in the wall. Only Pallas took me seriously about it at first. But that soon changed one day.

I had awoken to find myself in a campsite in the middle of some kind of jungle. A woman in a red and black jumpsuit with a veil approached me. "Good morning Rell." she said.

I was confused. "My name is not Rell, it's Harlos. Who are you? How did I get here? I have to go home and get back to my congregation."

The woman,  I can tell despite the veil, seemed to be confused for a moment. "Oh, I'm speaking with the vessel now. Dark Priest, I know what the Orokin forced on you. I know of the Helminth chair they forced you to sit in, such that they could inject poison to change you."

 What is she...Yes, I remember now. I was found out practicing the forbidden dark arts, some of which I had snuck into my sermons. Executor Ballas personally oversaw my "execution", watching with an evil smile on his face as I was forced to sit on that putrid chair. Wait...I never did that.

"Mmm. What's happening?" I asked.

Pallas stared once more. "Rell?" I nodded. "I understand now, you're beginning to confuse the vessel's memories with your own."

"Interesting," the man in the wall said alot, "This could be useful."

Only chaos could come from that. I had to figure out the man in the wall quickly now. I took out my donda spun it.

"What is that?" one of the foot soldiers asked.

"Mmm. My Donda. Its hum helps me focus." I replied. "What are you called?" The people looked at me confused. "You have a goal, yet your are unorganized and doing little in the way of achieving said goal."

"Rell, what are you saying?" Pallas asked.

"You need to be an organization to help me." They all looked at me intently. "For a name, I was thinking, The Red Veil."

They liked it, so went with it. Soon, that rag tag bunch of people were starting to make headway in term of cleaning up after the Orokin. While on Earth, they focused on stopping the grineer slaves working on the planet. Pallas helped me with understanding the man in the wall. Soon, I had come to conclusion.

"The man in the wall is the void itself." I announced. The others stared at me in confusion, so I elaborated. "The void has always been able to talk to me as the man in the wall. He has tried to talk to the other Tenno, but they don't listen to him. I have no doubt that once he finds a way, he will try to talk to other people, or worse. He must be stopped."

"How?" someone asked.

"I will protect this world from him. I know where in the void his presences is strongest, I will keep the man in the wall at bay there. There is just one thing. I'll need to be able to stay there forever. I will sacrifice my body and transfer my conciseness to my warframe. I need all of you to chain Harrow down once I've completed the transference."

They agreed. Thanks to an alliance the veil had made with a rebel grineer group known as Steel Meridian, we got a ship and went straight for the void  opening that the man in the wall had created to let the Zariman out. Inside, I guided the Red Veil to the central temple room. Some chained me to the large tree in the center of the room while others redecorated the room to make it look more "Red Veil". 

"I have one last request." I declared once Harrow had been chained down. "I don't think they will, but if any Tenno come to my rescue, make sure they can only enter this room without their warframe."

"It shall be done." a follower said.

"Rest assured, Rell. You sacrifice will not be forgotten." Pallas put in.

I watched as they left.

"It's just you and me now Kiddo," the man in the wall said casually. "I hope for your sake, you can handle it."

I didn't respond. Not when the stakes are so great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Honestly, I had always thought that Margulis was forced to cast Rell aside out of necessity rather that just giving up on him because he was different. I've only seen a few people take this stance and thought it made a good story idea.


End file.
